


Introductions

by Ferith12



Series: Brucie Wayne and Family [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: When Brucie was young, Alfred called him Master Bruce, and his father called him Bruce, and his mother called him Bruce most of the time, but sometimes she called him Brucie.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Brucie Wayne and Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720141
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Introductions

When Brucie was young, Alfred called him Master Bruce, and his father called him Bruce, and his mother called him Bruce most of the time, but sometimes she called him Brucie. And she always introduced him to people by saying, “This is my little boy, Brucie”. Her hand on his shoulder was cool and firm and possessive and her smile was warm and proud and vicious and Brucie felt that he was the most important thing in all the world.

After the alley there was only Alfred left.

Brucie didn’t make public appearances at first, but when Alfred started to let him meet people in formal settings again, Brucie mostly introduced himself, and when he did he always introduced himself as Brucie Wayne and imagined his mother’s hand on his shoulder and her smile that would keep him safe, and that he was her little Brucie still, even if she was gone.

As Brucie got older people started to say that wasn’t he too old to be called Brucie all the time? Shouldn’t he go by Bruce? Bruce was a nice, grown up, business-like name.

Brucie thought about the way his mother would say  _ my Brucie _ , and he stuck out his chin and he smiled his brightest and he introduced himself as Brucie Wayne and if people didn’t think that was serious or grown up or business-like enough that was their problem. 

Now he is Brucie in his own head, and he is Brucie at parties and at charity events and in business meetings, and only Alfred calls him Master Bruce, but that’s its own kind of special. 

Dick calls him Brucie, as if it is the most fitting name there ever was. And whenever he introduces Dick, Brucie puts a hand on his shoulder and says, “This is my boy, Dick.” And Dick grins sharp and bright and fearless, and Brucie knows that his kid is the most important thing in all the world.


End file.
